Homo Simpleton
Homo Simpelton Gene Tailored Terran Human Clone species Physical Appearance *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 88 kgs *Skin: Red *Hairless, except head hair which is black *Sex: Male *Bipedal , Upright *Special Features: Artificial birth mark patterns of lighter skin coloration *Chemistry: Carbon , LDLS Environment: *Standard NiOx , *one gee, *Temperature range: -5 - 55 C (prolonged exposure) History and Background Sad testament of the unrestricted Cloning and DNA experimenting era of the United Earth civilization (Before Union times) For every successful Gene Clone product there were thousands of failed ones and even more that weren't failures as per say but far from the desired result. Besides the big corporations there were also hundreds of Bio tailoring start up companies and companies that had no history in bio genetic fields that wanted a piece of the Gene Tailor business boom. The Homo Simpelton are a product of such a small company. A successful home appliance company decided to dabble in the Genetic tailoring field and create the perfect home appliance, a living servant, cheaper than a robot. Because they simply reproduce. Spare parts could be grown in Vats instead of being made in factory assembly line. They took human DNA and instead of adding new traits or capabilities such as for example the Tripple Strongs or the Saturnians . They simply changed cosmetic appearance such as red skin, black hair and pattern shaped birth marks of lighter skin color (for design and trademark purposes only) The rest of the clones were simply human. To protect their investment they only made male Simpeltons and introduced a gene sequence making it impossible for Simpeltons to mate with normal humans. Only the company had a non human shaped , immobile horrible looking being without arms and legs that was called the Mother Unit . Basically a human woman reduced to a reproductive bio machine. The life span of a H.S. was limited to 20 years, to keep up demand. The H.S. would not age once it reached adult hood until it reached the 19th year , then the gene trigger activated a rapid aging process that terminated the life of a H.S in about 10-12 month. Since customers and owners did not want to care for a suddenly aging H.S. they could return it to the company, receive a Buy Back bonus if they purchased a new H.S. The "old" H.S were simply killed and recycled in rendering plants. A non genetic Obedience device was implanted in every H.S. that could be triggered by Command words. A H.S. refusing a command given could be punished with these Trigger words and even killed. Since the company would replace a H.S. that was killed with the Trigger Word due to disobedience as part of the product warranty. Owners had no qualms using the Trigger Words. The Company Blue and Becker Inc . was disbanded after the Gene Clone revolt and Gene Clone Wars . In the aftermath of the GGW and the successive Gene Clone integration period , there was much debate as to what to do with the Homo Simpeltons. At that point over 1 million H.S. were known to exist, and many more where Owners were ashamed or afraid to come forward. Because the H.S. could of course give testimony and press charges (as they were recognized as Sentient being with all rights of a sentient being) Many Owners used the Trigger Word (and committing murder by the new laws) . Only 134 cases of such Trigger Word Murders were reported and prosecuted, but estimates suggest many hundred thousands had been committed. Blue and Becker had destroyed all purchase records a few days before the collapse and the end of the Gene Clone Wars. In order to save the remaining Homo Simpeltons, a female version would have to be cloned and the existing simpletons would need Genetic surgery to change the Aging Trigger. But the new laws prohibited the cloning of new beings (Female Version) and who would make the decision as how old a H.S. would be allowed to be. The normal human aging gene had been eliminated and by the new law the H.S. were a new life form. It was decided to put the H.S. into suspended animation until the courts could come to a decision, so they would not age and die before that decision was reached. The H.S. were put in a Government warehouse in New York . (502,340 H.S were placed in suspended Animation) As the decision hearing was taking place eight month later. A group of Alien Haters detonated a bomb in the court house during a hearing of another case and the news, the aftermath and the investigations caused the H.S case to be shelved and then forgotten. The warehouse and the contractor company glad to receive a monthly government income check never really asked what is to be done with the still stored H.S. After the United Earth government integrated with the United Stars of the Galaxies , it dissolved and was replaced by an Earth Representative and all United Earth government projects and programs were summarized in the "Pre Union Earth Budget and Programs File " and received a federal funding number and a budget. Earth became a quiet planet and its budget was miniscule compared to the Union budget. Since on Union level the Budget was approved summary to the Budget and Program file and the items in the file were "local" issues, the H.S. case was buried in bureaucracy. The Warehouse operator company was sold to the Pre Astro Earth Heritage Company that also operated the Seed Vault , the Terran Species Gene depository and several museums the H.S were pushed even further into the pile of forgotten things. The government kept paying for the storage and even paid for several storage tech upgrades.(The Suspended Animation tech was replaced by Zero time Stasis in 3499 OTT ) And the PAEH Inc. never asked any questions about a little line item in their budget. In 2053 UST (5020 OTT ) a Scholar working on his PhD thesis with the Subject of the Gene Clone era came across several old News files about the H.S. and after a year of research found the Warehouse and the H.S. still in suspended animation. Of the 502,340 originally stored only 260,000 were still alive. The rest had died, before they were placed in Zero time stasis. The Case was brought before the Union Supreme Court and it decided that this would be an issue that needed to be discussed and decided upon by the Assembly . The Assembly was of the uniform opinion that the H.S. were treated in a horrible fashion, and something needed to be done. However when it came to decide if Genetic cloning of a female version and genetic surgery was the solution, the Assembly could not reach a verdict and the resulting vote was a 50/50 decision, as it was argued that the Union laws clearly prohibit the creation of new Clones. The decision was postponed until a then formed panel of ethics and law experts could come up with a recommendation. The Docket item of that recommendation was postponed in 5046 (OTT) as the Assembly discussed the Shiss war that day. Since no one had raised the issue and asked for a new Docket, the decision is still pending in 2066 UST (5050 OTT) A student of Professor Muldag (the Scholar who originally discovered the H.S.) reading his professors PhD paper. Raised the question in 5050 again. The case is currently under review by the Supreme Court. Category:Sentient Species